Mission Complete
by Guinivere Sage
Summary: 1xR AC200 The wars are over, and finally Heero Yuy is back in Relena's life. Will she be able to convince him to stick around this time? And, what are J and K up to now? Pay heed to the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yes, I am back! And with a new fandom. DP fans, don't worry, I'm working on that stuff, too. I think it's far past time I finished Knight of Darkness. But here we go, with my first Gundam Wing fic. I originally intended it as a one-shot, but I guess Heero and Relena decided they needed more.**

**Heed the rating. This chapter doesn't have any M rated stuff, but later ones do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do love it to little bits.**

**FLUFF HEALS THE SOUL!**

* * *

_The year is After Colony 200. Earth-Colony relations have held, due to the intervention of the Preventers. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian now resides mainly on Earth, only traveling to the Colonies when necessary for her work. In these times of peace, only two men have their eyes on the dark possibilities of the future—Dr. J, and Dr. K; the only remaining Gundam designers._

They found each other by accident.

Well, almost. In truth, she'd never really given up her search for him, but their meeting on the streets of New Tokyo was completely unplanned. She was sitting by the side of the fountain, musing to herself after her meeting with the political delegates in this area. Truly, she was becoming tired of the endless meetings and paperwork, proper etiquette and thinly veiled ulterior motives. She almost missed the days when she could act on her true feelings and not worry about the world-wide consequences. On top of that, plans for the Colonial Bicentennial celebration were driving her into the ground.

Relena's eyes wandered over the crowds of people in the city, and she wondered what stresses they had in their everyday lives. That was when she saw him.

Dark hair blew casually over a sculpted face, and strong hands brushed it out of deep blue eyes. Those eyes... the eyes that had haunted her since she saw them close in death. Somehow, she'd known he was alive. Heero Yuy was not an easy man to kill.

"Heero!" she called, rushing toward him. He turned just in time to catch her as she crashed into his arms.

"Relena," Heero said in astonishment, though the word was muffled by her long hair. It had gotten darker, he noticed, leaning more toward true brown than the almost-blonde it used to be. Her bangs were also gone.

"Oh, Heero, I knew you weren't dead... I just knew it!" the young woman cried, still holding tightly to his shoulders. She could see he hadn't changed much—yes, he was taller, and a little broader in the chest, but the rest of him seemed exactly as she remembered.

Finally, he managed to pry her arms from around his neck and place her a few steps away. She was beaming, and her eyes were open to every emotion that ran through her. Relena never was very good at hiding herself. Heero sighed.

"Relena, I never expected to see you again."

Her expression became rueful as she leveled him a knowing stare. "By choice, no doubt. You've been around all this time, Heero, and never once did you come to see me. You never would have come back, would you?"

He chose to be honest. "No."

Relena smiled grimly and took his reluctant hand to lead him back to the benches. "Some things never change, I suppose. But please tell me, where have you been all this time?"

"I..." He wanted to lie, but her trusting expression wouldn't let him. "I've been wandering," he explained, wondering why he was so honest with her. "I started out in the Colonies, but there wasn't much there for me to do, so I came to Earth, and I've been working as a freelance pilot."

"Always a loner," she said, smiling.

She was right. No matter who came in and out of his life, Heero was always alone at the center of it. And he'd prefer to keep it that way. "Listen, Relena—"

"No." Relena cut in and put a hand over his. "No, Heero, you're not going to run away again. I don't know why we ran into each other like this, but I don't doubt there was a reason." She stood, straightening her skirts and lifting a hand to signal her car. "You'll return with me to the mansion, and stay as my guest." The car pulled up and Pagan got out to open her door. When she looked back at Heero, he did not seem pleased. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I insist."

It seemed he had no choice in the matter. When Relena walked away, he followed.

* * *

The room was well furnished, and the bed was tall and highly cushioned. Everything matched, and the decor was the perfect cross of masculine and feminine influence. As Heero paced around the bed, he decided he didn't like it.

It was just like Relena to bring him here, assuming he'd stay because she asked him to. During the war, he wouldn't have stayed five minutes.

But this wasn't the war, he reminded himself for the millionth time. There was no new mobile suit to fight, or anyone to save. If he left this manor, the most he'd have to go back to were a broken down plane and ungrateful customers. Heero moved to the window, looking out over the Vice Foreign Minister's vast estate.

"So, she finally caught you, huh?" came a voice from the doorway. Heero turned to see a tall figure wearing black, his long brown hair tied back in a braid. Duo smiled. "I knew she would eventually, but I never figured she'd find you on Earth. It didn't seem your style."

Heero grunted. "Duo. I thought I got rid of you."

With a laugh, Duo entered the room. "Yeah, that's what a lot of people think, but the God of Death doesn't get lost so easily."

"Hn," Heero replied, moving to sit on the bed.

"Aw, come on, Heero, don't blow me off like that! We were buddies, comrades, warriors..."

"We were Gundam pilots," Heero corrected. "And we were trained to work alone."

"Yeah, well maybe you can work with that, but a face like mine just can't belong to someone as anti-social as you." Duo plopped down on the bed next to Heero. "So where you been?"

"Around."

"Uh huh. You mean to tell me you haven't been watching Relena's every move?"

Heero's eyes whipped up, catching Duo with a steely glare. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Duo snorted like it was obvious. "During the war, man, heaven help the guy who came near her. You were like her guardian angel, when you weren't trying to kill her yourself."

"I only did what was necessary at the time."

"Ha! Necessary my ass. Well, you think what you want, buddy, but now that you're here, I have a feeling you're going to get your mind blown."

"What?"

Duo had stood by then and almost reached the door. "Nothing, nothing, just some friendly advice to an old acquaintance. Watch your back, Heero, or you might just lose your heart."

The door closed behind Duo and Heero smirked. Lose his heart? Right. He had no heart left to lose.

"After all these years, he's finally back?" Hilde asked, astonished.

"Yes, and I intend to keep it that way," Relena responded. She took a sip of her tea and set it down. "Please tell Duo that if he should find Heero plans to leave, to convince him otherwise."

"Tell him yourself," Hilde quipped just as Duo entered the room.

"Who's telling me what?" he asked, striding toward the two women casually. He placed a hand on Hilde's shoulder, then leaned down to take the bundle in her arms. "How is she? I still think she's too young to be out like this."

"You're just overprotective. She's her father's daughter; strong..." She smiled at the look Duo sent her. "And stubborn."

Duo grumbled, but smiled when he looked down at his baby. He changed the subject. "What do you need to tell me, Relena?"

"Just that if Heero tries to leave... well, please try to stop him."

"Not much can stop Heero once he makes up his mind. I'll have a tough time of it, if it comes to that, but I'll try."

"Thank you, Duo. You've been such a good friend these past few years."

Duo blushed, but hid it by kissing his daughter's cheek. "Hilde's the one who wanted to come to Earth. I guess it's a good thing we did, though. I'm not sure the Colonies are stable enough yet. They're getting there, but I wouldn't want to raise Lulu in that environment." He lifted his eyes and found himself under the scrutiny of two amused women. Ah, damn, they probably thought he was cute. He gave the tiny baby back to Hilde. "Hey babe, why don't we head back to the yard? It's almost time for Lulu to go to bed, and we don't want to impose on Relena."

"Aw, but Duo—"

"That's alright, Hilde," remarked Relena as she stood. "This visit has been wonderful, but there are other things I need to attend to, and Duo is right. Thank you so much for letting me see your daughter."

"No problem, Relena. You know you can come by the junkyard any time you want. Duo's usually out working, but he's got me holed up inside until he says I'm ready to go back out. The company would be great."

Relena smiled. "Thank you. Perhaps Heero and I will visit soon. I'm sure he'd want to see that you're both doing well."

The young couple and the Vice Foreign Minister said their goodbyes. Once they were gone, Relena realized that though she did have much to do, she had no desire to do any of it. She lived in an enormous house, with lots of people to take care of it, and Pagan was nearly always with her, but she still felt so alone. Now that she knew Heero was alive, and now that Heero was in her home, she only wanted to see him. Suddenly, paperwork and meetings seemed a thing of the past, though she knew they weren't. She was halfway up the stairs before she realized she'd moved, and by then she had no intention of stopping. Her musing mood took her all the way to the guest room, and then it deserted her. She was left with nothing but a door between her and the man she dreamed of every night, and no courage to carry her through it. Relena shook herself; a mental slap to the face.

She was Relena Darlian! The Vice Foreign Minister to the Colonies, and a uniting voice during the War of AC195. But despite the so-called courage she showed during war-times, she was terrified.

She'd just begun to reach for the handle. Soon, it would turn beneath her hand, and the door would swing open, and Heero Yuy would be standing before her. She would ask him if his room was suitable, and though it clearly wasn't, he would say that it was, if only to avoid the hassle of finding him a new one or changing anything. He would see that as pointless, and it was. In fact, it was pointless for her to even stand there, analyzing every move that they both made, because the only thing predictable about Heero was that he'd be unpredi—

"Just come in, Relena," Heero's voice called through the door.

She was so shocked, she obeyed him.

He was laying on the bed, on top of the covers, with his hands behind his head. "How—how did you know it was me?" she inquired.

"You were breathing heavily enough for me to hear."

"Oh." She stood there awkwardly.

"This is your house, Relena. You don't need to ask to come into a room." Heero sat up and put his back against the ornate headboard.

"Right." She moved forward and sat on the bed by his feet. He seemed comfortable... he was the kind of man that could adapt to any atmosphere. "I was wondering if, perhaps, you'd like to go with me in a few days to visit Duo and his family."

"Family?" Heero's eyebrow quirked up.

"Yes. Hilde and their daughter, Lucrezia."

His eyes widened, a small visual concession to the surprise he must have felt. "Hilde... they have a daughter? When did that happen?"

"Well, they've lived together since during the war, and Lucrezia was born about four months ago. They visited today—that's why Duo came up to see you. It's been quite a while since I've seen them, as Duo's been so concerned about Lulu leaving the junkyard, and I've had business to see to."

"Mm. Your business never seems to end."

He was actually having a conversation with her! Pleased, Relena relaxed a bit. "It doesn't end. Sometimes I wish I was born into a less influential family."

"If it wasn't for you, Earth would not be at peace right now."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, so it must be true, I suppose. It just seems that I am very young, yet I feel so old."

Heero surprised her by leaning out and touching a hand to her cheek. "You look as young as the day I first met you." His tone made it seem like a simple declaration of fact, but to Relena it meant so much more. She smiled, staring down at her hands in her lap.

"Then I suppose I haven't been truly young in a very long time."

They sat in silence for a while, a comfortable aura settling around them. They'd seen so much together, and Relena, just like Heero, had to come to terms slowly with the idea of the battles being over. They all did.

"What have you heard of the others?"

"The other pilots?" asked Relena, lifting her gaze to him. "Well, Wufei and Quatre are Preventers up in the colonies, so I rarely see them. Trowa is still with Catherine, but they've left the circus and opened a theater on one of the L3 Colonies. Trowa has been slowly trying to recover his past, and Quatre has been helping him."

"I see."

"Yes."

Silence once more. She enjoyed being with him. This was the longest amount of time they'd spent together since they met, and Relena found that with Heero, she did not need to be the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. She could simply be... herself.

"Will it make you happy for me to go with you to Duo's?" he asked at last.

"Yes, Heero, it will."

"Then I will go."

"Oh, really, Heero?" she inquired, resting a hand on his calf. She was delighted, and she sent him her best smile.

To her surprise, his lips tipped up in return. "Yes."

"Thank you! I'm sure Hilde will be thrilled to have you, and Lulu is absolutely adorable." Relena rose from her seat and rushed up to hug him. "Thank you for staying, and thank you for saying yes."

Heero was once again assaulted with the sweet smell of Relena's hair. He closed his eyes and slowly brought his arms around her waist, briefly hugging her in return. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Relena pulled away laughing. "Of course. Well, I have things that must be done before I go to bed, so I'll leave you alone now. Please come down the the dining room tomorrow and have breakfast with Pagan and I."

"Sure."

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow then, Heero."

"Goodbye."

She left the room in a whirlwind of energy and smiles, and the silence after her departure seemed decidedly empty. Though she was gone, Heero could still smell her, and he stared at the impression on the bed where she'd sat. What was it about her? What did Relena have that made it almost impossible for Heero to say no?

If he hadn't been able to answer that question in five years, he certainly wouldn't answer it that night. Deciding it really didn't matter anyway, he laid back and within minutes was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt lay on top of Heero's dresser, and the connecting bathroom was completely stocked with various soaps, shampoos, and a myriad of towels. He showered, dressed, and made his way through the large mansion to the dining room. Both Pagan and Relena were already there. Pagan stood as he entered, and a maid brought him a plate heaping with food.

"How pleasant for you to join us, Mister Heero."

Heero grunted in response, and for the rest of the meal he listened to his two companions talk about their plans for the day. Relena's schedule was packed with meetings, announcements, and other duties. When their food was gone and the plates taken away, she turned to him.

"Have you been to this part of the World Nation before, Heero?"

"Once, a long time ago."

"It has changed quite a bit recently. You should take a look around. I can arrange for a car to take you wherever you wish."

"Hn. I can walk."

"That's fine." Relena stood, and Pagan quickly left the room, presumably to ready her car for the day. She walked over to him, and before he could say anything, she swept a damp lock of hair from his face. "Promise me that when I come home, you'll be here." She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I promise," Heero said, frustrated and confused by the need to clear his throat before he spoke.

"Good," she responded quietly, and left the room.

For a few minutes, Heero sat at the table silently. For the absolute first time in his life, he had nothing to do.

He felt lost.

Unable to sit any longer, he shoved away from the table and dashed out the front door. He jogged all the way down the long driveway and into the city that surrounded Relena's estate. It was a pleasant day, and the streets were filled with people running errands and enjoying the weather. Relena was right; the city had undergone a lot of construction since he'd been there, and he'd only gotten a glimpse of it when Pagan drove them to the mansion.

When last he'd seen it, Chofu had been a business district, but in recent years it had apparently become an entertainment center, judging by the number of music and movie stores lining the roads. As he walked, the relaxed air of the people seeped into him, and he began to watch those around him. There were shoppers everywhere, especially near a large food store. Street vendors called out their wares, and either gullible or amiable passers-by stopped to see what they had. Tourists stopped to photograph the beautiful buildings and parks. Maybe Heero could get a job here in Chofu, and escape from the doldrums of his—

What was he thinking? There was absolutely no reason to consider a job in Chofu, as he had no permanent plans of staying. He would stay with Relena until either she or he grew tired of it, and then he would move on. Again.

A woman's frantic yell broke through his internal monologue, and he whipped his attention toward the source. A young mother, clutching an infant to her chest and a toddler by the hand, was calling for help and gesturing toward a man rushing away down the street, a large purse in his hand.

Heero took off at once, his trained reflexes carrying him through the confused crowds and around obstacles as he hunted the thief. The man dodged into an alley and Heero smiled, knowing that the man had made his fatal mistake. He dove into the alley and caught the criminal in seconds, using the force of his body to ram them both into a wall. The purse fell to the ground, and the thief grunted in pain before readying a punch.

Heero beat him to it, landing a swift uppercut to his jaw and then a kick in the gut. He backed up and spun, kicking out with enough strength to send the gasping man flying yards away. Heero was about to continue the assault when he realized that no one was fighting him anymore, and his enemy had been defeated. He quickly checked, found the man still alive, and with a shrug lifted him over his shoulder. He snatched up the purse on his way back to the street, and in moments was returning it to the stunned woman. She thanked him, her eyes flicking between the purse and the unconscious perpetrator.

Heero took him to the local law enforcement, explained the situation, and left while the officers' jaws were still hanging to the floor. He made his way back to the mansion, only to find it essentially empty. He wandered, his body still charged with the energy of fighting, but the tiny spat in the alley had only left him wanting.

It wasn't enough.

* * *

When Relena came home, she immediately searched for Heero. She checked his room, her heart skipping a beat when he was not there. She checked every room in the house besides the servants' quarters, as she did not wish to disturb anyone. Fearing the worst, she finally ventured out onto the grounds. Most of the lawns were open and easy to see across, and Heero was not there. She was left with the woods, only a portion of which were on her property, the rest leading away to the outskirts of the city. The small forest was a sanctioned preservation area; a haven for the wildlife that modernization pushed out of the way.

She wove through the tall trees and bushes with grace, knowing each path as well as her own body. She often walked these trails as a way to relieve the oppression of her day-to-day life, but this time her steps were filled with apprehension and worry. Had Heero broken his promise? Had he left her again so soon? She prayed not... she'd been looking forward to...

Quiet grunts of exertion reached her ears, and she made her way toward the sound. She broke through a wall of brush and was amazed to find Heero, perhaps fifteen feet up an extremely tall and high-branched tree. He was clinging to the bark with sheer power of muscle; the first solid branch still yards above him. Too shocked to know what she was doing, she called out. "Heero!"

"Huh?" Heero turned his attention to her and lost his concentrated grip on the tree. He slipped and plummeted to the ground, landing with a loud thud on his back. His breath was knocked out of him, but he was still sitting up by the time Relena rushed to his side.

"Oh, Heero, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, artfully avoiding the question.

"I came looking for you! What were _you _doing out here?"

"Climbing a tree."

Relena let out a burst of nervous laughter, her hands already skimming his torso, looking for injuries. "I noticed that much—you're too literal—but my question still stands."

Heero sighed. "A woman had her purse stolen today, and I got it back for her, but I needed to burn off some energy."

Relena frowned at a cut that a dead twig left on Heero's lower back. "So what you're saying is, you got into a fight, and you wanted to fight more, so you had to find something else to do to occupy your mind."

He stilled her hands, tired of the useless ministrations. "Yes. I didn't think you'd understand."

She sighed, sitting back beside him. "I feel like that too, sometimes, though I imagine it's worse for you. It must be hard for you to stop fighting, Heero. I know that you're glad you don't have to kill anymore, but you're a warrior... that will always be a part of you. It was stupid of me to bring you here and not give you something more productive to do. Here I am, thinking you'll be perfectly fine with nothing to occupy yourself, and I find you climbing trees. Oh, Heero, I am sorry."

"Hn."

She stared at him a moment, but he seemed to be done with the conversation. "I promise I'll think of something. But it's getting dark, and Pagan will worry about us. We should head back." She stood. Heero nodded and moved to get up. As he did, something shifted in his left side and pain shot through his body. His face showed nothing, but he couldn't control his body's initial hesitation, and Relena saw it. "You are hurt! Is it your left? Take off your shirt." Before he could object, she'd lifted the garment off of him and was gently but insistently pushing him back. "Lay down. I need to look at this. You're beginning to bruise here, and it looks horrible."

"Forget it, Relena." He tried to sit up. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Stay down."

"Someone else can take care of it."

She lost her temper. "Do you honestly think so little of me? There was no way I could last through the war without first aid training! I know what I'm doing, and I know that you're hurt, most likely worse than you think. You never show pain, but that doesn't mean it isn't there!"

She pushed him down one last time, and bent over his chest to inspect the damage. Heero lay silently, thinking. What would he have done if a pilot was needed, but someone told him that another person less qualified should do the job? He probably would have let them go, but then, Relena was very different from him. She was obviously offended by what he said, and that hadn't been his intention.

"I didn't mean that you were unqualified for the job."

She paused and let out a deep breath. "I know that. I'm sorry for snapping at you; it was completely uncalled for, but do you know how many times I've seen you hurt? Never once did anyone help you, nor did you ask for it, and I hated that. I suppose I envied your strength. You did things that I could never do. Anyway, I just want to make sure you'll be alright. Please try to understand, Heero."

He'd left so many times, she was terrified it would happen again. He'd nearly died so many times, that any scratch or bruise sent her into a frenzy. Yes, Heero understood. It seemed he'd protected her a little too well. He did not want Relena to be afraid, or hurt—he was supposed to protect her from those things. What was he supposed to do when he caused them?

He knew the extent of his injuries. He'd hit the ground hard enough that his rib almost cracked. Instead, his muscles took the damage, and the wounded nerves had alerted his body to the change. Relena's soft fingers were slowly discovering these truths, at the same time gently soothing them away. Her small hands poured over his chest and side like cool water, and he closed his eyes. Slowly, his tension unwound. Part of him wanted to stop her, to keep her from touching him, because she must know by then that he was alright. Another part wouldn't let him stop her, because aches were leaving that he'd forgotten were there. Never had he felt so equally torn.

Her fingertips traced the scars that crisscrossed over his skin, battle after battle like a story written on flesh. She wasn't erasing them, but she was bit by bit healing them, and completing their tales. Heero felt just the smallest bit like his world was changing. Or, rather, that his mind was catching up with the world that already changed.

Relena's touch skimmed along the waist of his pants, and he opened his eyes. She was watching her hands, her attention rapt as she caressed his body. He wondered why she felt he deserved that kind of attention, but at the same time he hesitantly welcomed it. He watched her expression change from amused to sad to intrigued time and again. She had touched every visible part of his skin. A single mutinous thread of thought told him to do the same to her.

"What do you want, Heero?" she asked as if reading his mind. Her hands never stopped moving.

"Want?"

"Yes. You don't have to do anything anymore, so what is it you want to do?"

"I know machines."

"But do you like machines?"

He paused, seriously considering the question. Machines were both complicated and basic. The finished product was a piece of technology that could run and obey and sometimes choose, but broken down, there were simply pieces of metal and screws and bolts. They were not emotional, or confusing, and had no need for conversation.

"Yes."

"There are computers and cars and pieces of equipment that need to be repaired or reprogrammed here at the mansion. Would you like to do that?"

"I can."

"That wasn't my question." Her hand stilled on his cheek, her eyes like clear water in the twilight.

"Yes."

Relena drew a slow, smooth line with her fingers from Heero's cheek, over his neck and collarbone, and down his chest and abs, finally stopping when she reached the button of his pants. She hesitated there, seemingly unsure of herself, neither willing to continue or pull away. Heero sat up. The pain in his side was gone.

They sat close together, Relena's hand still resting precariously on Heero's abdomen. His hand lifted gradually to touch the side of her face. He became fascinated as her eyes drifted closed and she tilted her face into his hand. He was deciding whether to move it or not when a voice called to them.

"Miss Relena! Mister Heero! Are you out there?" Pagan asked, his voice coming from the house.

Relena pulled away and stood up. "Yes, Pagan, we are here! We're on our way back!" She turned to Heero and held out her hand.

He took it, allowing the help for her sake. Heero put his shirt back on and they made their way through the woods. As they entered the house and went their separate ways, Heero wondered exactly what would have happened if no interruption had occurred.

* * *

Relena and Hilde sat on either side of the baby-seat on Duo's back porch, alternately cooing and playing with Lulu. It was another beautiful day, so Hilde had insisted they stay outside. Heero leaned against the house, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched them. Duo walked up beside him, wiping his hands on a rag before tossing it onto a pile of similar cloths by the door. He chuckled.

"Man, I wish the view was this good more often."

"What?" asked Heero, never taking his eyes away.

"Come on, buddy, look at them. Smooth skin, soft hair, bodies that could..." He trailed off, finishing the sentence internally instead. "A guy could do a lot worse, let me tell you. Those two could turn heads at a beauty pageant. I personally feel that it's a crime to ignore the allures of the opposite sex."

"Hn."

Heero watched as a breath of breeze ruffled Relena's hair and clothes. A tiny finger of air lifted her skirt, sliding it up her thigh before she unconsciously put it back in place. He supposed that Relena had always been pretty, but he never really thought of her that way. She started out as a problem for him—a hindrance to his mission, and nothing more. Then she became his mission, and he was forced to focus less on her and more on what threatened her. At the end, she'd simply been the only one worth paying attention to. She'd just been... Relena. As he stared at her, Heero scanned his eyes over her thin ankles, shapely legs, thin waist, creamy breasts... He paused there a moment before moving on to her unforgettable face, and then her graceful hands. The same hands that had touched his body so tenderly less than twenty-four hours ago. Looking at her and remembering that, he could feel his heart-rate speed uncharacteristically.

"Apparently I should lock you up. Man, you look like you've been hit in the gut by a beam-cannon blast."

"I just never..." He shook his head to clear it.

"Alright, listen up. If Hilde weren't the only girl for me, Relena would be first on the list of my possibilities. Relena's had guy after guy come after her, but she turned them all down. Think about that, Heero, _all_ of them. If I were a more observant guy, I'd say she was waiting for someone. Oh wait, you're living in her house now, aren't you?" Duo grinned, letting the impact of his words settle into his strong but female-dense friend's mind. "Usually, when a guy and a girl live together, it means they're _together,_ you know?"

_Relena..._ She _was_ beautiful, Heero realized. She was stunning, actually, and looking at her, Heero was reminded of a time when a woman's body meant something to him. For the first time in a while, he remembered that he hadn't always been emotionless. Was it possible for him to get those emotions back? With Relena... maybe.

"What do you think I should do?"

Duo's grin widened, and he let out a satisfied breath. "Well, that depends, good buddy. What do you want?"

Heero paused for a long moment. "I want to be with her."

"Well, in that case, stay where you are, and then get closer. It's just a feeling, but I think she'll be pretty open to anything you propose."

"Right."

When Heero just stood there, staring at her, Duo gave him a nudge toward the women. "Go on, get closer! You gotta start somewhere." Heero nodded and walked forward to kneel by the two women and the baby. Duo mused to himself. "J did a great job training you, Heero, but maybe it's time for Relena to teach you something new."

Smiling proudly, Duo went over to give Hilde a big kiss.

* * *

**XD I love Duo! . No SagePoints for this one, guys. I figured since it's my first GW fic, I should just let it stand on its own.  
**

**Okay, so here's the part where you let me know what you think. Go on, push the button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, it's a little shorter, but that's alright, because we finally see a little Heero/Relena action. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, either. I'm working on the third one now, and depending on how it goes, there may be a fourth. I'm just not sure yet.**

**Please, please review. This IS my first Gundam Wing fic, so I'm not as secure with it as I am with Danny Phantom. I do know that Heero's demeanor changes slightly from the show... that's intentional. It's part of the character development as his relationship with Relena progresses. Please don't call me OOC unless I actually am.**

* * *

_Heero Yuy, former Gundam pilot, finds his new mission to reclaim his lost emotions. He concentrates on whom he believes to be his only hope—Relena Darlian. Heero pursues this new mission slowly but steadily, and as he does, he begins to realize that some things he believed were necessary really weren't, and things he presumed weren't necessary... really were._

In three weeks he'd fixed four cars, five computers, and two lawnmowers, and he'd also upgraded the entire mansion's communication system. Heero's days were full, alternating between time with his work and time with Relena. Interestingly, he found that the more he focused on spending time with her, the more she found ways to spend time with him. She'd already rescheduled a meeting with Colony representatives, just to see the modifications he made on her leisure car.

"I also installed an Earth-sphere map, where you can input the cities and Colonies you've been to, and log the ones that you want to go to in the future. If you press this button here, it brings up hotel, entertainment, and dining information for every place you can think of. Just type in the destination here and it will give you name, purpose, address, and contact information for every registered business in the area."

"Heero, this is absolutely wonderful. What's this button?"

He knew she'd ask. She was always so interested in the things he made. "Press it."

She did, and a picture of a high-end restaurant flashed to the screen. "Oh, I know that place! It's in the dining district of New Tokyo, the Blue Moon. I've wanted to go there for quite a while."

He knew that. "Why haven't you?"

Relena smiled. "It's not the kind of place you go alone to, and I'd feel silly taking Pagan."

He knew that, too. "I'll go with you." When she paused, he added uncertainly, "If you want to."

"I... well, yes, Heero, that would be lovely. When do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter."

She laughed then, though he didn't know why.

She did that sometimes... laughed for no apparent reason. It made him want to smile sometimes, and he didn't understand that, either. He guessed it was part of feeling, but it was hard for him to let the logic go and just experience something. It was something he struggled with every day.

"How about this weekend? The Delegate's Ball is then, but I didn't want to go, anyway."

"I don't want you to have to change your schedule."

"A ball isn't important. They're boring, anyway." She sighed. "A lot of what I do is boring."

"But you do it because you have to."

"Yes," she answered wistfully. "I wish I could be like you, Heero. You have no obligations anymore... you have freedom."

Did he? It was true that he wasn't forced into laborious meetings, and he had no need for paperwork, but he still felt obligated, to himself and to Relena. He had to stay with her, for both their sakes. It was so hard to include himself in his own needs. The way he used to be, he only took care of himself in order to achieve another objective.

Even as they were, he placed her care before his. He supposed that some would see it as courtesy, but it was, more simply, habit.

Bringing his mind back to the conversation, he tried to think of something caring to say. "You shouldn't be like me. You're fine just how you are," he attempted.

Relena turned to him, surprised, and Heero thought that maybe he said something wrong. During a mission, if something unexpectedly goes wrong, damage control is put into effect immediately. Heero's mind raced, assembling and discarding various plans that combined his personal desires with what he believed would please Relena. He acted before Relena had the chance to speak, his arms shooting out to catch her in their grasp. He pulled her close in the back seat of her car, and she nearly ended up in his lap. Heero held her closely but gently, deciding that too tight a hold would probably scare her. His hands splayed over her back. Her light, heady scent swallowed him, and he breathed deeply.

Relena's eyes were wide as she let her arms lift around Heero's neck. He had never, ever done anything like this, and though she was confused, she liked it. He was so... solid. She'd known that, of course, but wrapped in his embrace as she was, she felt surrounded by a warm, comfortable wall. It seemed surprising that he would feel comfortable in any way, but nevertheless, she believed she could stay with him like that for a long while. Fascinated by this new behavior, she delicately wound a lock of Heero's dark hair around her finger, smiling as it slipped over her skin.

Heero felt the small tug as Relena played with his hair, as well as her smiling breath. She liked it. He took advantage of the new situation and gradually let his hand stray, gliding up her back to examine the silken skin of her neck. Her satiny hair brushed his forearm while his other hand felt its way over the zipper running down the back of her dress. He stroked his fingers across her lower back and discovered the way her waist flared gently to her hips. When he did so, Relena sighed lightly and brushed her nose against the side of his neck.

Something stirred within Heero; a feeling he hadn't experienced in years. Desire.

His mission to please Relena and his experiment complete, Heero eased his hands away. She extricated herself as well, shifting back over the seat to her previous position. She studied his face, searching for rhyme or reason behind his actions, but as usual, she found nothing. His expression was stoic like always, and only when she gazed into his eyes did she see some glimmer of a possibility—they appeared just the tiniest bit softer. No, not softer... with a jarring flash, she realized the difference. The death was gone from his eyes.

* * *

Heero picked his way over the hills of metal in the junkyard. He scanned the piles for parts he could use, but he knew Duo would have better pieces to suit him.

He was about twenty feet behind the ex-pilot before he was acknowledged. Duo turned from the salvage he'd been digging through and placed grimy hands on his hips. "Oh, hey Heero! Is Relena with you?"

"I came alone."

"Gotcha. So you missed me that much, you just had to come see me."

Heero's lip twitched into the shadow of a smile as he came closer. "Not exactly."

Duo's brow lifted as he grinned. "Then what can I do for you, buddy?"

"I need parts; sheets of solid metal if you have them, as well as joints, hinges, fastening pieces... some other things."

Duo leaned back against the frame of a gutted car and crossed his ankles lazily. "That's a lot of stuff, Heero. What are you building, a tool shed? You've got nothing mechanical in there, so it can't be mobile."

"It isn't."

Silence stretched. "Not gonna tell me, huh? Suit yourself; I can still find the stuff you need. Come on in the office and we'll put together a list I can check against our inventory."

Heero nodded and followed Duo through the yard to a small building with a creaky door and only one dusty window. "This is your office?" he asked.

Duo laughed and sat down in an old chair, the upholstery torn. "This is just for show, and quick searches when I'm on the job. People don't expect a junkyard manager to have the latest computer technology; it makes them uneasy. I usually do paperwork and phone consultations from the house. Did you see Hilde on the way in?"

"No, I avoided the house. Hilde would tell Relena I was here."

"Ah, so this is a secret. I rephrase my question. What are you building for _her_?"

Heero merely glared at him. Duo laughed again and took down the parts Heero needed, then ran them through the computer system. Together, they ventured out to find everything.

"This is what you call a sheet of metal?" Heero asked, lifting in one hand a large piece of steel.

"Yeah, it is. Any bigger and I'd have to call it a wall. We do have a couple of those, if that's what you're looking for."

"It is."

"Right. So, uh, Heero, how's it going with getting _together_ with Relena?"

Heero grunted, unwilling to respond, but when it was clear Duo wouldn't let up, he conceded. "I hugged her."

Duo stopped in his tracks, staring with wide eyes at the back of Heero's head as he rummaged through scraps. "A hug?! That's as far as you got? Well, then again, this is you we're talking about, so I guess it's something. Was it a quick, friendly hug or a _hug _hug?"

"Duo..." Heero muttered in warning.

"No way, bud; you came to me for help, and if I'm going to help you, I need to know the facts. What happened?"

Heero sighed, but refused to stop working as he told the story. "I was showing her the features I installed in her car, and we were talking, and I thought I might have said something to upset her, so I corrected it."

"What did you say?"

"That she was fine just the way she was."

"Right..." Duo said, more confused than ever. "What did you do to 'correct' it?"

"I put my arms around her, and when she didn't object, I..." He trailed off. "I rubbed her back," he said, intentionally vague. "Does that satisfy you?"

"What matters is, did it satisfy her?"

Heero was becoming frustrated with Duo's interrogation. He'd come to collect parts, not discuss his private experiences with Relena. Nearing the edge of his temper, he stood up and faced Duo. "She sighed a few times, rubbed her nose against my neck, and smiled. I can only assume that she was happy with my actions. I am choosing to leave things as they are until Saturday."

"What's Saturday?"

"Our date."

"Date!"

"Enough!" Heero growled, and strode away to complete his search.

Duo smiled. Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian on a date... that would be interesting. He briefly wondered if he should find out where they were going, and warn anyone that would be around them. Nah. Chances were, no amount of caution would prepare for the possibilities.

* * *

"Are you ready, Heero?" Relena called from the hall outside his door. Heero finished buttoning his crisp white dress shirt and went to open the door for her. Three seconds later he stopped breathing.

Her hair was done up into an elegant twisted bun, two long tendrils trailing down to frame her face and wisp over her collarbones. Thin rhinestone straps glittered on her shoulders, supporting a fitted midnight-blue dress. A sheer accent made it appear as if she wore the night sky wrapped around her body. The hem landed just short of her knees, but slits ran three quarters of the way up her thighs. Her slim legs tapered down to feet gracefully encased in a strappy heel in an exactly matching color.

Heero had never really noticed before what Relena wore. Some still-functioning part of his mind said that this was a hell of a time to start. The thought snapped him back, and he chastised himself for losing his concentration.

"You look... breath-taking," Heero said honestly.

Relena smiled and twirled, showing him every aspect of her attire. "Do you think so? Thank you, Heero." She stopped and ran a finger along his shirt collar. "You look very handsome, as well."

He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt. Heero assumed she was being polite. He gestured down the hall. "Are you ready to go?"

Relena nodded, and they descended to the entranceway and out the door. Pagan opened the door of the car for them with a smile, and as he slid in beside her, Heero couldn't help remembering the last time he was in this vehicle with Relena. The feel of her beneath his hands... Heero gulped.

"Are you thirsty?" Relena asked. He nodded, and she reached out to pour them both glasses of champagne from the built-in bar. She clinked her glass against his with a wink and they both took a sip, the fizzy bubbles tickling their lips. Heero looked at her, and he wanted to know how the drink tasted on her mouth. Relena laughed softly. "I love champagne. I don't drink a lot of alcohol, but this seems to be one of my guilty pleasures. Do you have any guilty pleasures, Heero?"

_You,_ he thought, then quickly erased it from his mind. "I don't know."

"I imagine everyone has one or two. I'll find yours out." She took another sip.

To Heero, the intimate ride to the restaurant was excruciatingly long. It wasn't that he disliked riding with Relena—it was the exact opposite. By the time the car parked, Heero was thinking things about champagne that worried him.

The Blue Moon was not only the ritziest dining facility in New Tokyo, it was one of the top-rated restaurants in the World Nation. They were led to their table by an exquisitely dressed maitre d' with impeccable manners as he greeted the Vice Foreign Minister and her guest. He gave them their menus and promised to be back personally to take their order. Relena tried to focus on her food choices, but she just couldn't. She put the menu down, opting to enjoy the decor instead.

"Oh, Heero, isn't this place beautiful? Did you know, those are real diamonds in the chandeliers?"

He hadn't known. He hadn't paid particular attention to the chandeliers, though he had run a look over the crowd of patrons for suspicious persons and taken note of every door and exit. He would have liked a look at the kitchens, just to clear them for safety, but Relena most likely wouldn't have found it appropriate.

"No, I didn't. Are you glad we came?"

"Of course I am!" she responded with a smile, as if it was obvious. Lowering her eyelashes, she continued. "I'm also glad I'm with you."

"This is my first time to a restaurant without being on a mission."

She gasped. "No! You've never simply been a guest?"

"No."

"Then tonight we have to make up for lost time, and we'll go out more often. But for now..."

The maitre d' fulfilled his promise, and Relena ordered a number of different dishes for both Heero and herself. Heero didn't mind; he wouldn't know what to order, really, and he enjoyed watching Relena in her element.

Their menus were spirited away, and replaced with drinks. Relena chatted about her week and the things she did, and asked him about his time alone. He answered when necessary, but most of his mind was focusing on his surprise, and Duo's advice.

"_Drop a hint during dinner. Women love surprises, but they like to know when surprises are coming, too. Just mention you have something for her, and let her imagination run away with it. That is, if the surprise is good enough to surpass her imagination."_

Heero had already decided that his gift to Relena was not something she'd imagine. During a pause in the conversation, Heero reached out and took her hand on the table.

"When we get back to the mansion, I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes widened. "A surprise? Really?" She grinned impishly. "I don't suppose I can convince you to tell me what it is."

"No."

"I thought not." Her fingers tightened briefly around his. "I can't wait. If it's from you, Heero, I'm sure it will be lovely."

Their food came; an array of choices that made Heero wonder just when she'd ordered it all. Relena apparently got a special delight out of asking him to sample various things, and watching his reactions to them. He let them show on his face, just for her.

The night passed remarkably smoothly as they left the restaurant and rode once more in the car back to the mansion. Relena exuded a warmth that smoothed over Heero's anxious muscles as he ran through a mental checklist. Everything had to be perfect for his gift. It had to be perfect for her.

It was late when Pagan at last pulled to the end of the lengthy driveway. Relena went to go inside, but Heero took her hand to stop her.

"Follow me."

She didn't pull her hand away as she followed, and he didn't release it. He could see her curiosity and excitement, and tiny tingles shot from their joined fingers up his arm. The night was warm and clear, and a bright moon lit their path as together they ventured into the woods she loved so much. He led her through a weaving course, deeper into the trees and closer to the border of her property. He knew that she would be able to find this place again, but no one else would. She had shared stories with him of her treks in this area, and he trusted her extensive knowledge of the grounds.

Finally, he hesitated.

"Am I about to get my surprise, Heero?"

"Yes. Close your eyes," he requested. She did so, and he bent to sweep her feet from the forest floor. She jumped in surprise, but instantly settled into his arms. He carried her a short distance before setting her gently back to earth. "You can open your eyes now."

She opened them, and gasped. Before her, high in what must be the largest tree in the forest, an elaborate tree house lay nestled in the branches. It was huge, she realized, but at the same time it blended seamlessly with the nature of the woods. From what she could see, not a single branch had been cut. The tiny home had a balcony, small windows scattered along the outer wall, and oil lamps hanging beside them. The soft glow illuminated the area spectacularly.

Heero led her forward and reached down, pressing a hidden button to bring a motorized lift down to them. He took her through the tree house—a small kitchen with free-running appliances, a cozy living room with a black couch and dark maple coffee table already there, and a bedroom, also with a bed and dresser placed inside. It was a home away from home, an escape, and a haven. Heero explained in a soft voice how he'd change anything she wanted, and of course he would replace the batteries for the appliances and lamps whenever they should run out. He told her that he'd left much of the place undecorated, because this was to be her space to do with what she wished. They ended the tour on the couch, Heero's strong hand gently cradling her own.

She turned to face him. "Heero, this is... it's unbelievable. You've given me a priceless gift."

"You've said many times that you feel lost in the mansion, and that you use the woods to escape. I only gave you a way to stay out here longer."

She shook her head and reached out to clasp his hand in both of hers. "No, it's so much more than that. Oh, please, Heero, share this with me. Let it be our special place."

For a brief moment, upon seeing the tree house and realizing what he'd given her, fear had consumed her. Since his return, Heero had been her escape, and if she had another, he would assume she didn't need him anymore. He might leave. But she did need him. She needed him to stay.

Heero contemplated her words. In truth, he hadn't thought much farther than completing this project. He had no plan for his future, and that concerned him. In times of battle, it was alright to live day-by-day, mission-by-mission. But he didn't have that anymore, and it was logical that he form a plan for his time. He had a choice. He could say yes to Relena and stay with her to find out where this went, or he could leave and get a job and live his life alone. He knew one thing; if he did leave, he could never see Relena again. He had changed a lot in his time with her—she'd changed him, and he didn't think he could bear living away from her, and still watching from afar. So his choice really came down to whether Relena was going to be a part of his life-plan or not.

He looked at her, the hope clear in her shining blue eyes. Something was pulling him toward her; drawing him to her irrevocably. He would have been suspicious of the feeling, but this was Relena, and he realized that he trusted her.

"Yes, Relena. This will be our place."

His lips met hers.

She was the softest thing he'd ever touched. His mouth pressed into hers with gentle insistence, and his arms slid around her waist to hold her close. It was something he'd been craving to do since he saw her that night, and if he was honest with himself, for a lot longer than that. To his relief, she embraced him, her hands slipping over his shoulders and down his back. The thin fabric of her dress rubbed against him, and needing more, he blindly reached up to unpin her hair. It was surprisingly simple, and in moments those sweet-smelling tresses were tumbling down over his hand. He wove his fingers through them and cradled her head, locking her into their kiss.

Relena sighed, shifting closer to him. She could barely believe what was happening. She'd imagined this moment from almost their first meeting, but the reality was so much sweeter than anything she'd dreamed. She could feel herself leaning back, instinctively leading Heero over her. Soon her back hit the cushions of the couch, and her handsome warrior was spread over her lap. She used her toes to remove her shoes and sneaked a foot around his hips, making them both more comfortable. She kissed him desperately and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that this wasn't merely the most fantastic dream of her life.

No longer needing his hands to support her, Heero used them to explore this new territory. He slid his palms down the length of her sides, liking the way she shivered in response. He traced his way over body, finding that his touch in different places elicited different responses. When his finger left the hem of her dress to graze along her thigh, she sighed. When he stroked the sides of her lower back, she shivered and arched lithely. When his thumb caressed the pale skin of her breast above her dress, she made a sound that had to be the singularly most alluring thing in the universe.

Her lips strayed down his jawline, dropping light kisses along his chin before descending to his neck. She made her way up to his ear, breathing warm air there before drawing his earlobe daintily between her lips and teeth.

Heero's growl of satisfaction rumbled from his chest, and he claimed her mouth again. He became so captured by the elegance of her lips that soon he could focus on nothing else. She did some beautiful thing; gently sucking on his lower lip that made his entire body tighten in response. He brushed his tongue against her and she returned the gesture, entangling him in a dance of pleasure that sent his mind whirling around the room.

Gradually, their kisses became languid and lingering, until finally they parted. He gazed down at her, and she smiled.

"I have wanted you to do that for four years, two months, and twenty-three days."

Heero laughed.

* * *

**Reviews, please! They're what helps me improve, and I'm always looking to improve. Constructive criticism is always welcomed heartily.**

**Chapter 3 coming up soon. I still can't believe how long this story is getting. It was supposed to be a quickie one-shot. (sigh)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, so here it is, the next installment of Mission Complete. It starts to get a little lemony-limey-citrusy here, so watch out! Also, CAUTION! THERE'S PLOT COMING! (gasp)**

**Oh, no! Not plot!**

* * *

_Heero Yuy, both intrigued and confused by his newfound sense of emotion, decides to step out of his own way. He accepts the affections of Relena Darlian and returns them, though he is cautious about taking the new relationship further. Relena becomes increasingly frustrated with a schedule that subtracts from her time at home, but her infrequent free time becomes devoted to the tree house, and the man that created it. At the same time, on a Colony millions of miles away, two doctors secretly meet to discuss shifting political winds._

"Miss Relena has done a magnificent job in maintaining the peace on the Colonies."

"Regardless, the Colonies are too unstable to withstand the pressure of self-sustenance much longer."

"The delegates of the World Nation have no control over free trade."

"That doesn't eradicate the issue. Despite their previous desire to destroy the Earth, the Colonies cannot survive without it. Something must be done to ensure the endurance of the Colonies."

"The Preventers have no power here, either. They cannot subdue an enemy that uses no physical weapons."

"You are correct. It seems we must once again find a way to deliver these people to stability."

"Let us hope that it does not go so badly as last time."

"Relena looks beat."

"This is the first time off she's had in a while."

"What's going on with the Colonies that has her running so hard? She's just one person."

Duo and Heero watched as Relena, Hilde, and Lulu played in the mansion's garden. Relena did seem tired, but she smiled as the baby clutched a flower in her tiny fist.

"Certain privately owned companies have stopped sending supplies to the Colonies. The underlying notion is that these people feel the Colonies have not paid the Earth back for taking care of them."

"That's ridiculous!" Duo insisted, turning to Heero in disbelief. "The Earth made the Colonies. On top of that, the Colonies are the major manufacturing bases for most of the technology here on Earth. The Colonies don't owe anything."

"That's obvious," Heero replied with a shrug. "But these companies feel differently. Relena has been meeting with corporate heads and vice presidents, trying to convince them to continue supplying the Colonies, but so far she's had very little luck. On top of that, certain Colonies have approached her about returning the favor, and cutting off their supply of industry to the Earth."

Duo sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Damn. What a mess."

"Pretty much." Heero didn't know how Relena dealt with so many political twists and still managed to smile at him when she came home. As if reading his mind, she turned to him, her hair highlighted in the sun. She smiled broadly and motioned him over. Heero nudged Duo, alerting him to follow, and they joined the women.

"Show Daddy your pretty flower, Lulu," Hilde crooned, grinning up at Duo, who beamed back. Lulu was excited, waving her arms back and forth so the small flower flopped. When Heero came into view, Lulu paused, her eyes going wide. She immediately dropped the flower and held both hands out to him. Duo chuckled.

"Hey, Heero, I think she likes you."

"Hn," Heero said, not sure what to do. Lulu's fingers opened and closed insistently.

"Do you want to hold her, Heero?" asked Hilde.

He looked to Relena, who laughed and nodded. He agreed, and soon the tiny babe was placed in his arms. She was fascinated, and squeezed the material of his shirt in her hand a few times. She was staring at him, and he stared back. The muscled ex-pilot and the dependent child sized each other up for a long moment.

Lulu blew a bubble that popped in her face, Heero smiled, and Lulu immediately giggled and shook her legs happily.

"Well, what do you know," Duo mused aloud. "She does like him! Looks like you've got a way with kids, buddy." He came closer, leaning over his precious daughter. "You got a new friend, Little Lu? Good choice, I'd say. He's a bit rough around the edges, but at least you know you'll always be safe."

Lulu grinned at her father and smacked his chest with a fist. "Du... du...da-da," she said. Duo spun to send a surprised look at the women.

"Oh, God," Hilde muttered sarcastically.

"Did you hear that? She said my name! She called me Dada! She knows me, Hilde!" He rushed forward and swept her into his arms, spinning her in the air as she laughed and smacked his shoulder. He set her down and they shared a kiss, Duo's excitement spreading to her as well.

Heero, still holding the baby, looked at Relena. She grinned and rolled her eyes at the couple, then nodded.

Heero relaxed. He had done well.

* * *

They were sitting in the mansion's library. Relena was curled into one of the wide armchairs, reading a report, while Heero sat on the floor in front of her, watching the fire roaring in the fireplace. As she read, Relena's hands played idly with Heero's hair. The contact felt soothing, though Heero did not know why he should need to be soothed. He'd found that the most confusing thing about emotions were that most times, he did not know their source.

Relena set down the papers and let out a sigh. She was wide awake, but reading the boring report made her eyes droop dangerously. She set it aside, shifting instead to wrap her arms around Heero's neck from behind. She nuzzled his neck and his hand lifted to rub down the length of her arm. She smiled. It was so lovely to have Heero respond to her, and it was even better when he seemed to do it without thinking. Yet, he was still Heero at heart. She noticed that when they were in public, his demeanor reverted back to the quiet, reserved soldier. But at home... he'd laughed only once, on that night in the tree house, but his tiny smiles were becoming a joy in her day.

"What did you do today, Heero?"

His hand continued sliding up and down her arm. "I completed the repairs on the private shuttle, and flew it back to the hangar. I also picked up the rugs you ordered for the tree house and left them in the living room so you can decide where you want them."

"Thank you," she intoned, thinking. "It's a bit late to do it now, but why don't we decide together tomorrow?"

"I don't think I'll be much help."

"You don't need to be... I just want you there." Her hand ghosted over his chest as they slipped into silence again. "Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" he'd learned to respond.

"I received a message from Quatre today. He's on Earth, and I invited him to come visit if he has the time. He was interested to see you, and he said he would probably be here in a couple of days."

"Really?" Heero contemplated seeing another one of his fellow pilots. Quatre was a Preventer... it would be good to see what kind of information he had on the Colonies. "That's good."

Relena's thoughts had floated to another matter, and she giggled silently at how forward she was becoming. She chose to be daring and tilted Heero's face back with her fingertips. "Do you know what's better? Kissing you." She initiated the contact, a tiny thrill shooting through her.

The moment their mouths connected, Heero needed to be closer. He refused to break the kiss as he maneuvered himself up onto the chair and placed Relena in his lap. He was quietly becoming obsessed with the way her smooth tongue demurely reached out to seek his. Her hand moved down his chest above his shirt, which she pulled away from his body. As she touched his skin, it was like flames leapt from the fireplace to fill him. His hands coursed over her body, laid open to him. His fingers seared over her arm and shoulder, and then found the zipper of her dress. He paused, not wanting to pressure her for his selfish need to feel more of her.

He instead left her mouth to lay a burning trail from her lips to her neck. Though he was concerned about possibly hurting her, he'd discovered that she liked having his mark on her. He moved around closer to her nape, where it would be easier to hide with her hair. He nipped at her skin with his teeth and suckled. Her taste was fresh and intoxicating. "Relena..." he murmured before returning to his task.

Relena let out a tiny moan, trying to keep her body from trembling when Heero touched her like this. Whenever he did, she had a crazy desire to be even closer to him. She wanted to press against him until their bodies molded into one. Vaguely she noticed that the hand he held at the top of her dress had not moved in a while. She realized his hesitation.

She reached out and delicately touched his arm. "Heero," she whispered. "Do it."

He knew what she meant. He considered asking her if she was sure, but this was Relena, and if she said it, she meant it. He gripped the zipper and pulled down, revealing the soft planes of her back as he did. He stroked up her spine on his return journey, and she shivered against him. At her insistence he dragged the straps of her dress down her arms, revealing her entire torso to him. Heero felt like he'd been punched in the jaw as he stared at her breasts encased in the silky white fabric of her bra. He looked up into her eyes and caught the slight insecurity—she wondered if he liked it. Heero brushed his fingers along her collarbone, glancing back quickly at what lay before him.

"Relena, you're beautiful." He meant it.

"Take off your shirt," she requested quietly. He obeyed, lifting the garment over his head. Her eyes widened as she watched his muscles flex with the action. She felt wanton, and liberated.

She leaned in to kiss him again, and Heero could feel the material of her bra press against his bare chest. He groaned, surprising himself, as Relena's soft hands moved on his skin. His instincts were taking over, telling him to get her bare beneath him, but he restrained himself. There would be no rushing with her. Unable to resist, however, he spread his palm over one of her breasts. When she arched into his touch, urging him on, he closed his hand and gently massaged the supple flesh. He brushed her nipple and felt it begin to bud. Wanting more, he bent his head to nudge the bra out of the way and draw her into his mouth.

Relena gasped, clenching her thighs together as unexpected warmth pooled between them. She held Heero's head to her breast, shocks of electricity extending to every nerve ending in her body. They only increased as Heero's hand slid down to her thigh and under the skirt of her dress. Some primal urge within her made her open her legs, and then she fell into sensation.

She didn't know what he did in those next few minutes, but whatever it was had her soaring on a level of pleasure she'd never known. She felt like she stood on a precipice, and the compulsion to jump grew and grew as he poured attention over her. It was when he growled her name, his voice full of actual emotion, that she did jump; crashing into sensation as never before.

Heero watched her as she floated back to earth. He'd never expected to see her like that—eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips swollen. Her breasts rose slightly with every breath she took, and her clothes draped carelessly over her. And, in some inconclusive way, she looked happier than he'd ever seen her. Heero's pride swelled unbidden. He had done that to her. He had made her happy.

He wanted to make her happier. But that could wait, he decided, as her eyes opened and she became shy once again. He helped her right her clothes and walked with her to her bedroom, where they said goodnight. He brushed a kiss across her forehead, pleased with the smile that followed, and closed the door.

Heero made his way to his own room, frowning at how difficult it was to walk when his pants were so tight. He concentrated and forced his body into submission. It would be impossible to sleep, otherwise. He thought about what had just happened with Relena.

It was the most he'd ever done with a woman, and he assumed it was the most for her, too. He was glad his inexperience hadn't hedged Relena's pleasure, and that he hadn't failed in some horrible way. He would allow the dust to settle on this new development, and then he would delve deeper.

He was beginning to think that Relena wouldn't mind in the slightest.

* * *

Relena embraced the blonde man warmly. "Quatre, how good to see you again."

"Thanks for inviting me, Relena. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has. I want you to make yourself comfortable here. I know that you can't stay long, but please remember that you're always welcome."

"I know that. Thank you."

Pagan emerged from the mansion and stood discretely behind Relena. She glanced back at him. "I'm sorry, Quatre, but I have duties to attend to. I'll be back this afternoon, and we'll all have dinner together."

"Sounds great," Quatre said, smiling. He glanced around. "Do you happen to know where Heero is?"

"I think he's in the back. You may leave your bag here—I'll have someone bring it in."

They said their goodbyes and Pagan helped Relena into the car. Quatre waved as she pulled away, and then made his way behind the mansion. Heero was indeed there, working out.

Quatre watched the ex-pilot quietly. Heero was in some kind of zone, focused only on his movements as he fought invisible enemies. Quatre could almost see the bodies flying away from his fists and feet. When his adversaries had been defeated, Heero simply stopped moving, taking several deep breaths.

"Hey, Heero!" Quatre called, waving as he jogged forward. "Still keeping in shape, I see."

"Of course. Quatre," Heero greeted, holding out a hand.

Quatre stared at it for a second in astonishment, and then accepted the handshake. "How have things been?"

_Unusual_, Heero thought. "Rough."

Quatre nodded. "Everyone had a hard time, especially after the Mariemaia incident. But things have smoothed over..." he trailed off, realizing that it wasn't necessarily true.

"What's the situation in the Colonies?" Heero asked.

Quatre sighed. "They're torn. Some people are angry, others aren't, some actually see it as just retribution for the precarious position they put Earth in during the wars."

"Have you heard anything about possible solutions?"

"It's hard, because the companies have the right to withdraw their service. There's been talk about buying them out to restore the supply to the Colonies, but the only organization wealthy enough to do that is the World Nation Cartel, and that seems too close to government-held trade for the delegates to be comfortable with it. They don't want to become another Alliance."

"It's becoming a war without weapons."

"Yeah. Which means the Preventers can't even help. We're feeling pretty useless at Headquarters. Lady Une and Miss Noin have been steaming, cracking down on every little insurgence they can find, trying to make up for it."

The men walked over to the back patio, where a maid had set out glasses of iced tea. Quatre sat, but Heero merely leaned against the edge of the patio rail. "How do the other Preventers feel about that?"

Quatre shrugged. "Wufei says that it's just like a woman to overcompensate needlessly, but everyone else understands. We're all pretty upset about what's going on, and we want to make sure that while this gets worked out, nothing else gets in the way."

"Do you see Trowa at all?"

For the first time, Quatre's gaze dropped. "Not that much. We tried to keep in touch, but we both have pretty busy schedules. We talk sometimes, just like Duo and I do. We've all tried pretty hard to not lose track of each other." He left the thought unfinished, but Heero continued it.

"Except me."

Quatre put on the smile that meant even though something bothered him, everything was okay anyway. "But you're back now, right?"

"Hn," Heero responded noncommittally. "Have you seen Duo's daughter yet?"

Quatre laughed. "It's crazy, isn't it? I've seen her on the video screen, but that was almost two months ago. How is she?"

"Growing up. Fast. I figured you'd want to see her, and Duo and Hilde, so I called them and told them we'd be over."

"Great!" Quatre responded. He finished off his iced tea and stood. "Let's go!"

As Heero led the way, Quatre thought about their conversation. He recognized the old Heero, but something was definitely different. Relena was different too, in a way. He wondered exactly what effect they were having on each other. No matter what, he knew the others would be interested to hear about his trip to Earth, so he made sure he'd watch closely and have a lot to report. No doubt, Heero's new, slightly friendlier nature would be huge talk up at Preventer HQ.

* * *

"Man, Quatre, it is good to see you again." The two old friends shook hands and then pulled each other into a half-hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Duo. I was relieved when Heero said he'd already contacted you. I didn't want to intrude."

"Nah, you're never intruding here. Hey, hey Hilde!" he called. "Come out and see Duo, and bring Lulu!"

There was a moment of silence and then Hilde emerged with the child, muttering. "You always yell and then just expect me to listen to you. One of these days you're going to yell, and I won't be here."

Everyone knew she was lying.

"You were the one yelling for me last night," Duo said with a wink.

"Duo!" Hilde scolded with a smack to his shoulder.

"And that's exactly what you said, if I remember correctly."

Hilde didn't even bother answering, just turned a lovely shade of red and addressed Quatre. "It's been too long, Quatre. Here, I know this little girl is the one you're dying to see."

Quatre laughed and took Lulu into his arms. "She's just as beautiful as you, Hilde."

"Hey, are you trying to take my girl?" Duo asked, holding up a fist.

Heero, who had been leaning against the kitchen counter the entire time, piped up. "I don't think he has a death wish, Duo. And besides, he's being nicer to Hilde than you are."

Duo's face fell slack with astonishment, Hilde shot him a satisfied look, and Quatre made a quiet choking sound, suspiciously close to suppressed laughter. Duo swept Hilde into an embrace.

"I'm sorry I'm being a jerk. It's just me, you know that." He grinned. "You know I love you, babe."

She stroked his hair soothingly. "Yes, I know. Now let me go; I have lots to do if I'm going to save the mess you've turned the junkyard into."

He released her, and she was almost out the door when he realized. "Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you going to say you love me, too?" Duo asked, mimicking a wounded voice. Hilde just slipped out the door, laughing. He made a sound of indignation. "Excuse me," he said to Heero and Quatre, and took off after her. "Wait a minute! Get back here!"

Quatre, still holding Lulu, burst out laughing. "Is that how they always are these days?"

"Pretty much," Heero replied. "If they're not like this, then they're all over each other. It's hard to tell which is worse," he said with only slight sarcasm.

"What about you? What's going on with you and Relena?"

Heero scowled. "Why does everyone want to know about our private business?"

Quatre shrugged. "It's just conversation."

"We're trying something new. That's all I'm going to say about it."

Quatre was content. Years ago, Heero wouldn't have even said that much.

* * *

"You slept with him?!"

Hilde's mouth dropped open, and even on the screen Relena could see the shock radiating off of her. Relena blushed and laughed openly at her friend's reaction.

"When I say that, I mean that we actually slept. Just... together."

She probably could have phrased it better, Relena realized. But she was still so stunned by the actual occurrence, she wasn't really thinking properly. She thought back, again, over what had happened.

Originally, Quatre had planned to stay the night, but he got an emergency call, and needed to return to the Colonies. After he left, Relena and Heero went to the tree house to continue decorating. The place was more like a real apartment by then; only a few more touches were needed.

Everything would have been fine if they hadn't kept getting... distracted during their work. By the time Heero got to work hanging the final touch—a canopy for the bed—Relena was exhausted. She curled up on the couch, and in no time was asleep.

The next thing she knew, she was being carried through the mansion in Heero's arms. He brought her to her room and laid her on the bed, and Relena, still half asleep, had tugged on his arm.

"Stay with me, Heero," she murmured sleepily.

"I'm not sure that's—"

"Please?"

He stared at her for a long moment, then kicked off his shoes and walked around to the other side of the bed. She drifted off again with her head tucked against his arm.

That morning, Relena had woken up tangled in Heero's strong embrace. Her back was against his chest, and while one arm supported her head, the other wrapped all the way around her waist. His hand was tucked under her body, just barely brushing the side of her breast.

It took her a moment to remember why he was there, and when she did, she immediately slipped from his arms. Right after getting ready, she called Hilde. She needed to talk to a friend. So there she was.

Hilde laughed. "Don't you think you're doing this a bit backwards?"

Sighing, Relena dropped her head into her hands. "I don't know what to do, and I'm not entirely sure he does, either. I really want him, Hilde, but I don't know what it will change."

"It will probably change everything. Or, it could change nothing. It's got to be one of the two, because with you guys, nothing gets done halfway. My advice: take things as they come. You'll know when it's right."

She was right. Heero hadn't said anything to make her think he was leaving any time soon, but then again he never did. Either way, something undeniable had formed between them. "Thank you, Hilde. I really must go now. I have to get ready for my day."

"No problem. Good luck with Heero, Relena."

"Thank you."

She shut down the computer and slumped in her chair, sighing. Yes, there was obviously something there between her and Heero that would either develop or not. But what was she supposed to do in the meantime? Leaving the future to fate was all well and good, but she had a ruggedly handsome man in her bed, right that second.

"Who were you talking to?"

Correction. She had a ruggedly handsome man behind her. Relena turned. "When did you wake up?"

"When you did." Heero walked toward her. Relena's eyes were drawn to his tussled hair and relaxed stride. "You didn't answer my question."

She looked down at her folded hands. "Hilde."

She seemed shy and unsure. Heero frowned. Had something he'd done made her upset? Or was it her insecurity over the previous night? Either way, he didn't want Relena to be upset. He drew her up to meet him and placed his hands low on her hips. It was important to keep up their physical closeness. If she worried about him not desiring her, it would only compound whatever other concerns she had.

"What did you talk about?"

An impish smile barely graced her lips. "You."

Good thing he was lucky enough to have come in at the end of the conversation, and wasn't surprised by her answer. He didn't know everything they talked about, but he knew the conclusion. At the look on Relena's face, a new kind of feeling rose within him. He decided to allow it, so he could find out more about it. He smirked. "Me? I can't possibly be that interesting." His hands slipped beneath her blouse to brush her sides. He pulled her the smallest bit closer.

"You'd be surprised."

"Really..." He bent down to nibble at the exposed skin of her neck. He touched the tip of his tongue to her earlobe as his hand crept higher. "Surprise me."

Relena's eyes began to flutter closed. "Well, that's... that's not exactly..." She gasped as his fingers reached her breast. "Heero! Are you—seducing me?"

"Is that what this is?" he growled softly. He gave her nipple a slight pinch through her bra, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I've never had it... happen before, but... I would assume... oh, _yes_!"

Somehow, Heero's leg had been thrust between hers and he was supporting her as she arched back. He stopped moving for a moment and just held her, as if she weighed nothing at all. "Do you dislike it?"

Slowly, Relena lifted her head to look at him. She cradled his face in her hands, enjoying the light stubble on his cheeks. "Not in the slightest."

Their lips collided.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Don't worry, that's not the end. I decided to make a fourth chapter after all.**

**  
However, I apparently need to use a tactic that I did for one of my DP fics. I'm not going to post the fourth chapter until I've racked up at least 25 comments. I'm not asking you to favorite the story, or even like it. Just find SOMETHING to say about it. Please. For my sanity. And besides, this story and its title make no sense without the ending. You need the ending.**

**So earn it!**

**Edit: Okay, almost a hundred people have now read chapter 3, and only 4 commented as I asked. It really kills me that people can read a story, possibly even like it, and not take an extra thirty seconds to brighten up an author's day.**

**I'm going to finish out this story because it deserves to be finished, but I'm really disappointed with the readers, at this point. Part of what makes fanfiction so fun is sharing it with people who like the same things you do. At this rate, this will be my last GW story and I'll head back to Danny Phantom, where people at least consider the author's work.**

_**Keep in mind, this is in no way an insult to the people who did review. I thank you, and I want you to know that every review brought a smile to my face. You're awesome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, so here it is, the final chapter. And, here comes the... SEX! Oh, and some plot, too. Yeah... . . plot...**

* * *

_In the nights that follow, Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian continue to share quarters. During the day, Heero ventures off to aid Duo Maxwell in the junkyard, and Relena continues to fight the oncoming cold war. The Preventers are stretched thin as uprisings over the unfair treatment of the Colonies escalate. Every moment, the World Nation Cartel edges closer to forgoing their moral boundaries and taking the matter into their own hands._

The computer screen blinked to life, drawing Duo and Heero's attention. Quatre's drawn face alerted them to trouble.

"There was a mob scene today on Colony L3-170523. A group of citizens made a protest, saying that the Colonies should secede from the World Nation. They engaged in a debate with an anti-war association, and it turned into a brawl. Everywhere within a five-hundred foot radius, people were fighting."

"Did you put it out?" Heero asked.

"Yes."

Duo caught the hesitation in Quatre's voice. "What happened, Quatre?"

He sighed. "Trowa got trapped in it, and he was jumped by about thirty people at once, just because he didn't want to fight. He's in the hospital."

"Thirty?! Goddamn it, Quatre, that many people isn't an uprising, it's a massacre waiting to happen. What's the situation now?"

"The perpetrators of the event were jailed, and most of the mess was cleaned up. Things have calmed down again, but the media caught on pretty quick, and they're blowing it up even bigger than it was. They're calling it the beginning of the Bicentennial War."

"When a war gets a name, it takes on a life of its own. They're stupid if they think they can report on this and not have it get blown to hell. Thank you, Quatre. Keep us updated on Trowa's condition." Heero disconnected the feed and turned to leave the yard.

"Yo, Heero, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To do something." He kept walking.

Duo raced forward and dodged in front of him. "What are you going to do, huh? Build a Gundam all by yourself and rush off to save the day? It doesn't work that way anymore, Heero, and you have to play by these rules, just like the rest of us. I hate this as much as you do, but we're not soldiers anymore and it's damn past time you realized it!"

Heero stared at him. Duo had taken hold of Heero's shoulders, and it was all Heero could do not to just haul off and punch him. They stood like that for moments on end; Heero trying to think through his anger, a problem he'd never had before, and Duo waiting to see if he'd have to fight or not. Finally, Heero stepped back.

"I may not be a soldier, but I'm not nothing, either. That's what you need to realize. No matter what position we're in, we cannot allow ourselves to be helpless. During the last war, we lived by the rule that anyone who let others fight their battles for them were weak."

"But this isn't our battle, Heero."

"Then we will support those whom the battle belongs to." He shouldered past Duo and left the junkyard. He had a lot to think about before night came.

* * *

When Relena returned home, she was dead on her feet. Her hair was already loose, and she carried her shoes by the heels in one hand.

Her day could not have been worse. News of the L3 uprising was everywhere, and it seemed the entire World Nation was looking to her for an official statement from the Colonies. She had none. Who would have thought that in a world without weapons, humans could still find a way to wage war?

She barely made it to her room before collapsing on the bed. Ah, home... the only place where she could truly let her guard down.

Callused hands smoothed over her thigh. Relena jumped, but didn't bother to look back. She knew who it was.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." His strong hands slowly rolled one thigh-high stocking down her leg. "You could get hurt some day."

Heero slowly removed the other stocking. "You're too tired to hit me. It was calculated risk."

She sighed. "You've heard?"

He nodded, though she couldn't see it with her face in the pillows. "Quatre contacted Duo and I."

"I'm so glad you're still here. When I first got the report, I knew you'd find out, and I thought you might run off again to try and do something."

"I almost did." Heero unzipped Relena's dress and moved the sleeves down over her shoulders. "Arms, out."

She freed her arms so Heero could work the sleeves off of them. "Well, like I said, I'm glad you didn't."

When the dress sleeves were gone, he replaced them with those of a robe. From beneath the hem, he slid her business clothes down her body and off, with just the smallest shift from her. He had effectively gotten her changed without seeing anything but her back and calves. Objective accomplished, he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "Relena, there's almost a one-hundred percent chance that at some point, I will have to leave for something."

She sat up, pulling the edges of the robe in front of her as she did. "Are you unhappy here?"

"No. But as you are witnessing, times change, and my job remains the same. Duo pointed out that this is not my fight, and he was correct, but it's foolish to think that it will be that way forever. I was trained to be a soldier, and battles follow a soldier until either he or battles no longer exist."

Inside, Relena's heart clenched painfully. On the outside, she maintained the composure of the leader she was. "We all have our battles. I have one that I feel I've been fighting forever. I fight to keep you beside me."

Heero dropped his head slightly, his hair falling in front of his eyes. "It's unrealistic to assume that I will be here forever. I will, however, make you a promise. If I have to leave, once my duties are complete, I will come back. I promised you that the tree house was our place. As long as I and it still stand, that will remain true."

She was silent for a long moment, and then, on a whim, said, "Let's go there now, Heero."

"The tree house?" He looked out the window at the absolute darkness, and then at her, wearing only undergarments and a robe. "That probably isn't a good idea."

"Oh, please?" Relena stood and tied the sash of her robe. "It's warm out, and though I am somewhat tired, I couldn't possibly sleep. We don't have to stay long, but it feels like an eternity since we've been there, and—"

"Fine." Heero stood and retrieved a pair of slipper-shoes from Relena's closet. "Put these on."

"Of course," she responded, trying to hide her confusing level of excitement. Minutes ago, she'd been ready to pass out, but suddenly it felt as if she had all the energy in the world. She put on the shoes and walked quickly with Heero out of the mansion and through the winding path to the tree house.

As soon as they entered the small building, she sighed. There was an instant feeling of comfort and welcome. Heero had frowned in distaste at many of the original decoration ideas she'd had, but they found a compromise, somehow. The tree house had a feel of utilitarianism meshed with feminine grace. She bypassed the living room and moved straight to her favorite room—the bedroom. The walls were dark red, creating an intimate setting. The wide bed with its draping canopy... the simple wooden desk and dresser... the high-tech computer system... it seemed like the most absolute melding of Heero and Relena. At night, the colors vaguely reminded her of blood, but she found it fitting. Their relationship had been formed in a time of blood and pain, and to think that those days weren't part of who they were was... ignorant.

Relena walked alongside the bed, trailing her fingers over the silky sheets. She liked this bed more than the one in her room at the mansion. It represented the darker, more secret side of her. It was a bed for sleepless nights of indulgence. She removed her shoes and climbed onto the bed, luxuriating in its feel. She looked at Heero, still standing in the doorway, immobile. The air became charged with a feeling of danger, but not in an undesirable way. Relena found that her mood swung with the times. The coming days would be unpredictable and life-changing. She felt that way then.

She glanced down at herself. The pale blue robe did not fit this setting. She untied the sash and slipped the robe off, letting it slide down the sheets to the floor. There... that was better.

Heero stood, watching. His eyes widened as she removed the robe, but then he was glad that she did. The scene before him was infinitely artistic. She seemed small on the wide bed, but the drapes of the canopy framed her, and her pale skin and undergarments seemed to shine against the dark bedding. She turned toward him again, and the moonlight caught her eyes, turning them into glittering stars of the night. It wasn't until his knees hit the side of the bed that he realized he'd moved.

She gazed up at him, fascinated by the captured look in his eyes. They held wariness, interest, and more importantly, arousal. It had taken her some time to recognize that particular feeling in Heero's new eyes, but once she knew it, it gave her satisfaction to bring it forward. She reached up and took hold of his shirt, using it to pull him forward onto the bed. She slipped her hands beneath his clothes to the strong planes of his stomach and chest. She smiled slightly, enjoying the way his muscles jumped beneath her touch.

He was so strong. She wanted that strength wrapped around her, in her, part of her. She kissed him, pouring her need out. He responded; a slight tension in his shoulders that told her he felt her desperation. He may not understand it, but at least he knew how she felt. Relena sighed into his mouth and gave herself over to what she wanted. She'd learned long ago that no matter how well you planned, most things didn't happen that way. Her world away from home was changing again, and she wanted the rest of her to go with it. It was time for her to stop fighting the waves of change and let them crash over her, carrying her where she was meant to go.

Her kiss held something different; some longing, some need that Heero could not comprehend. The way she touched him was maddening, and yet familiar enough to be comfortable. He placed his hands on her shoulders, dragging her closer to him. A moment before they met, she yanked his shirt up, baring his chest. Their torsos collided, flesh against flesh but for the thin material of her bra. She broke their kiss and trailed her lips down his throat and then to his chest, freeing him to remove the shirt completely. He did so, tossing it to the floor beside her robe. He watched her lips move over him, and the intimacy of the moment hit. This night was different from the others—some decision had been made between their subconsciouses... it would be there, that night.

She leaned backward, forcing him to hold himself over her. She hooked her fingers into his belt loops, anchoring herself as her lips slid lower on his chest. She kissed her way over his abs, dipping her tongue into the slight depressions the muscles made. She moved lower still, finally hitting his pants, and the line of crisp hair that disappeared beneath them. She realized that he had touched all of her, more than once, but she had not yet seen all of him. It seemed like a double standard... one she was prepared to fix.

She began to slowly undo the buttons that hid him from her, but he stilled her hand. She tilted her head back, gazing up the length of him to stare at his face, upside down. A question lay in her eyes.

"Relena, this is... different. At least, I think it is. Do you feel it as well?"

"Yes, Heero, tonight is different."

His eyes squeezed shut. "Is this what you want? I need to know. If it isn't, this is your chance to say no."

"This is what I want. May I do as I wish now?"

He nodded, his eyes still squeezed tight as if he was trying to hang on to his control. She hadn't known he could lose it. Relena undid his pants and slowly pushed them away. He hadn't worn underwear. How... convenient of him. He was revealed to her at last; the final mystery of Heero Yuy was gone. She took in the sight with interest, reaching up to gently touch that straining part of his anatomy. Heero's breath came out in a whoosh, and as she closed her hand around him, it rushed back with a strangled gasp. Something inside her melted at the sounds, and she wanted more. She explored his body intimately, memorizing this moment. Then, unable to resist the urge, she touched her lips to his tip.

Heero was on his back with Relena above him in moments. He crushed his mouth against hers, forcing it open so he could lick and nip at her. His hands roamed freely, coursing over her breasts, stomach, sides, and thighs. He undid her bra and drew it off, then tossed it to the side. His body burned against hers, and she matched his fire with her own. Her fingers dove into his hair, holding him to her as his fingers found her nipples. She cried out, the sound reverberating through them both.

It brought him back to his senses. This was Relena, and he'd sworn that there would be no rushing. His instincts were screaming at him to take her, to fulfill that most basic of needs. But his force of will said no. She deserved more. He slowed his hands and deftly changed their position. He lay her on her back and leaned over her, supporting himself with his left arm while the right continued to stroke her skin. She was confused at first, but with a long look, he made her understand. He wanted this experience to be right... he needed it to be.

His hand caressed her, smoothing over her side and hip before venturing between her thighs. She widened her legs automatically, and Heero groaned with the greeting. Her skin was moist, inviting him to touch. He accepted, flicking nimble fingers over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She moaned, lifting her hips to meet his hand. He moved faster, and her legs began to tremble. Her face was thrown to one side, her hands gripping the sheets like a lifeline. She was making tiny mewling sounds, as if her voice was unable to do anything else. He knew differently, and tested it.

He removed his finger from her clit and plunged it inside her. The suddenness of the movement brought her back arching from the bed, and her eyes opened wide as she gasped. Her ams came around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Inside her, his fingers flexed and massaged. It caused tiny tremors to shoot through her, and she moaned deeply. Her teeth caught his lip and she drew it into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

Heero's mind went blank. For a moment he thought nothing, felt nothing but the jolt of electricity extending from his lips to the rest of his body. The energy released, and he once again fell upon Relena with intense excitement. His fingers delved deeper and his tongue teased at her mouth. His body pressed against hers, and the feel of her nipples brushing his bare chest was exquisite. Heero slowly slid his hand from between her legs and placed his knee there instead. He started to kneel in front of her, his near-painful erection barely touching her.

Relena sat up on her arms. "Wait, Heero, just for a moment." At his stern expression, she smiled and lifted a hand to caress his cheek. "I just can't believe this is real. Please, let me do this."

He wasn't sure what she meant, until her hand traveled low on his body. She took gentle hold of his shaft and guided it to her entrance. Heero's breath caught in his throat, along with indecision. Should he be letting her take the lead? She had even less experience than he did; granted, he had very little. He suddenly cursed himself for not considering this sooner. Insecurity flashed through him, but as his head touched the soft folds of her skin, he was only able to focus on her. Relena's eyes were cast downward, watching closely as she led his penis toward the core of her. Heero was captured by the image himself, rocked by the importance of it. This would be the first time for both of them.

"Relena, this will probably hurt you."

She glanced up at him, smiling sweetly in response to the concern in his voice. "Heero, I did go to health class, and my mother and I had a very informative, yet embarrassing discussion about it. I know. I know what we're about to do, and I know every possible consequence, and I'm prepared for all of them. I want you inside me, Heero; I want you to be a part of me. I am ready... are you?"

_Yes!_ screamed his body, and his heart. It was only his mind that held back. He gazed down between their bodies, and he made an executive decision. His mind could go to hell. "I'm ready."

She smiled, and coaxed him forward a little more. With just the tiniest pressure from Heero's hips, he began to enter her. He closed his eyes, and Relena lay back. With every centimeter he moved, more of her closed around him; soft, tight, and very warm. He figured that slow was best; maybe it would hurt her less. Part of him hated that he had to harm her, but another part knew that once he did, things would get much, much better.

He felt resistance, but didn't stop. He kept his slow, consistent pressure, but watched Relena's face. Her eyes had closed, and as he pressed into her, she began to squint. A choked sound rumbled in her throat, and he nearly pulled out, but then suddenly the resistance gave way, and he slid inside completely. Her eyes shot open, and she gasped.

"Oh," she said breathlessly.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, the panic barely hidden in his voice.

She paused, as if considering the question. She shifted her hips slightly, and the movement made Heero's heart skip. She settled down then, and looked at him. "Yes, yes I am," she said.

He took her at her word. He retreated, sliding his stiff manhood almost all the way out of her, and then came forward again. As he did, she sighed, her shoulders relaxing into the bed. Her pain was gone, he realized, and it emboldened him.

As Heero's speed heightened slightly, Relena's body shuddered. She couldn't believe the feelings within her. This had been her dream, but the reality was insanely better. With each stroke, Heero became a little more bold, and her pleasure grew. The feel of him filling her, the friction their bodies made; it stole her mind and her heart. Heero leaned down over her, bracing his elbows on either side of her head. He kissed her.

Their bodies fit together perfectly, and each thrust took him to the end of her. He found that when his head hit that point where he could go no further, a tiny shiver ran over her skin. He changed his pace, ensuring that her pleasure would grow. He felt her lift her legs, instinctively giving him a better angle, and he groaned. Her hips began to rise, meeting his downward movement. Still, he held himself back. He wouldn't—couldn't hurt her again.

Then she broke her lips away from his, and moved to nibble his earlobe. Her mouth fluttered against his ear as her breathy voice said, "More."

Heero's world contracted until all he knew was her. He moved faster, pressing harder into her softness. Where once there was warmth, fire sprung, and it consumed them both. The air around them seemed to fill with their combined breath and the scent of their lovemaking. Heero crushed his mouth to hers, and her arms circled his shoulders. Now, with every thrust, her voice came forward; gasps, moans, and other beautiful noises that Heero had never heard before. The flames blazed through them, driving him harder, bringing her faster.

Something was quickly changing within her. Tension coiled in her body, and she felt that precipice coming closer. She raked her nails over his back, holding him to her as her release grew near. Her mind was a haze as she moaned and murmured against Heero's mouth. "Heero, I love you."

The words shocked him, breaking through his fantasy as he moved within her. He was so surprised, that he could only respond with the truth. "I... love you, too."

Relena cried out, her body contracting with the force of her orgasm. Her back rose off of the bed, and she tightened like a hand around Heero's cock. The pressure drove him over the edge, and he shouted her name as his seed poured into her. For long moments, neither of them moved as the tremors slowly drifted away. Finally, Heero pulled away, shifting to lay beside her. She curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. They lay together, silently, reveling in the moment. Then, Relena laughed.

"These were silk. We'll have to get new sheets."

Heero laughed with her.

Some time later, the top sheet had been stripped away and Relena lay sleeping in Heero's arms. He watched her in the moonlight. She looked so peaceful, and to be honest, he sort of felt peaceful, too. He shook his head, barely believing that he actually loved anyone. Duo would sure get a kick out of that.

Across the room, the computer screen came on, shedding harsh light over the nighttime scene. Confused, Heero slipped away and walked, naked, to see what was going on. A familiar face was on the screen, and he quickly sat down to hide his nudity. He coughed, hoping the other man wouldn't know what happened.

"Dr. J," Heero greeted, forcing his face into a blank look. "What do you need?"

J's metal claw opened and closed as if at random. "It was harder than I thought it would be to find you. The Darlian mansion was the last place I looked."

Heero nodded. "Times have definitely changed."

"Mm, and they're changing again. I have a mission for you, Heero. This economical issue with the Colonies is quickly becoming a pre-war feud. The directors of the companies hold great animosity toward the Colonies, but Relena Darlian will soon be the recipient of their anger. Some already hold her responsible for the current situation. It is good you have been in contact with her, Heero, because I need you to guard her. Get close to her, and make sure she comes to no harm."

"Mission accepted."

"Good. Remember, Heero, this is not a battle with guns and weaponry. You need to get into her everyday life. I need you _close_."

"Understood," Heero said, and quickly disconnected. He turned the computer off and returned to the bed. Gazing down at Relena, his concern for the situation in the Colonies faded, and he smiled. He lay back beside her, and in her sleep she curled closely to him. His smile grew. Heero sighed, laying back and staring up at the ceiling. "Mission... complete."

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? I have to say, finishing this was harder than I thought it would be... I was kind of caught. I'm not sure that I'm totally satisfied with this story... let me know what you think; if there's anything I should change. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
